


Like Nobody Else Does

by heondreds



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Huening Kai, Crying, Dubious Consent, Light Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Choi Soobin, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 20:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heondreds/pseuds/heondreds
Summary: This is the worst part, but Kai would do anything for his leader.





	Like Nobody Else Does

**Author's Note:**

> "Bttm Kai top soobin" that was it, that’s all i got
> 
> you’re a dirty bird and bad at prompting so i shouldn’t be rewarding you
> 
> and yet

Kai cries out as Soobin pushes the head of his cock in, back arching off the wall and nearly knocking Soobin off-balance.

“Shh, shh baby,” Soobin is quick to hush, nuzzling against Kai’s temple, hands full under Kai’s soft thighs, holding him up as he slowly lowers the younger onto his cock. He’s barely an inch in but Kai is already so tense it’s turning out to be quite a tight fit.

Soobin had fingered Kai hastily a few minutes ago, nowhere near long enough to get him fully stretched out, but they don’t have much time. Soobin would rather stretch the younger with that tight heat around his dick rather than his fingers, and Kai hadn’t protested when Soobin had judged him prepared enough. He’d just wrapped his skinny legs around Soobin’s waist as he was lifted and pressed against the wall, wide-eyed and trusting.

“Gotta be quiet, remember?” Soobin says, shushing the sob Kai lets out as more of Soobin’s cock eases in, tears springing to his eyes. “Manager-nim is right next door, we don’t want him to hear, do we?”

Kai smushes his face into Soobin’s neck, panting onto his collarbone. “ _Hurts,_ hyung,” he whines.

“I know, baby,” Soobin says, but still drops Kai down a little further. He’s got about half of Soobin’s cock in him now, a delicious heat and Soobin bites his lip as he tries to not just slam the rest in. “You’re doing so well.”

“It’s too much, hyung, I can’t-”

Kai scrabbles against Soobin’s chest, one fist clenching into his t-shirt and the other braced on his shoulder, trying to lever himself higher up, further away, but Soobin’s grip on his thighs just tightens in response and he knows he’s in no position to get away. With Soobin supporting him, he can’t struggle too hard in case he knocks them both over. Or more likely, ends up fully dropping onto Soobin’s dick, far too fast.

“Stop, kitten, it’s almost done. It’s gonna be fine.”

“No, no,” Kai keens as he loses his struggle and feels Soobin’s cock filling him up even further. His shirt rucks up as he slides down the wall, bunching uncomfortably on his shoulder blades.

“Just a little more,” Soobin says, low and near breathless. His voice sends a shiver through Kai’s whole body, and he shuts his eyes and tries to relax. It’s not the first time they’ve done this, but it never seems to get any easier.

A few agonizing seconds later, Soobin lets out a long groan and Kai knows he’s fully inside, finally. “There, baby. It’s done,” he says, kissing at Kai’s ear, down his neck, wherever he can reach, and squeezes at his ass appreciatively. “You feel so good, Kai. Ugh, so tight. You’re so good for me.”

Kai hiccups through another sob, still feeling the burn of the stretch, but it’s more bearable now Soobin has stopped moving. Soobin always gives him time to adjust, so Kai takes this moment to grab Soobin’s face and fit their lips together desperately. Soobin indulges him, responding just as eagerly, wasting no time licking into Kai’s mouth, nipping and sucking at his plush lips. Kai feels himself melt almost instantly, warm pleasure finally spreading through his body, distracting him from the intrusion in his ass. The familiar comfort of Soobin’s mouth soothes him much better than his words ever could.

Kissing is Kai’s favorite part. He’d much prefer if they left out the actual penetration when they get together, if Soobin could just hold him close and kiss him until he’s out of breath and his lips are numb. But the sex makes Soobin happy, and Kai would do anything to please his leader. Plus, Soobin will kiss him as much as he wants when he’s buried in the younger’s ass, so Kai never finds himself saying no when Soobin asks.

Soobin licks into Kai’s mouth once more, plants an almost chaste kiss on Kai’s swollen lips, then pulls away, far too soon.

“I’m gonna move now, okay kitten?”

“No, hyung-”

“What did I say? It’s going to be fine. Just relax, baby.”

And he hoists Kai higher up, easily positioning him so he’s the correct height to thrust into. Kai bites back another cry as Soobin’s cock starts to slide out, so Soobin presses their lips together again, swallowing any further sounds as he starts to move.

Kai focuses on holding himself up, bracing against the wall and Soobin’s shoulders, relaxing as best he can so Soobin’s steady thrusts in and out are as smooth as possible. If it were anyone else with him, Kai would call it unpleasant. But his leader is big and broad in front of him, safe and familiar, he would do anything for him. He focuses on Soobin’s plump lips on his, drinks in the little whines and soft groans Soobin lets out every time he pushes in deep again, lets them flood his body with warmth.

“God, Kai, you feel so good,” Soobin pants into his mouth. “I’m gonna speed up a little, okay?”

Kai doesn’t bother protesting, just holds on as Soobin picks up the pace, thrusts harder and deeper. This is the worst part, being roughly jostled up and down, feeling like a ragdoll as Soobin uses him, unable to stop himself bouncing with every thrust.

 _It’s fine,_ he tells himself. It still hurts.

But as always, it’s nice to have his hyung so close to him, have his leader’s full attention. Kai loves to make him happy, and like Soobin said, he’s doing so well.

“I’m close, baby,” Soobin eventually tells him, so Kai tries to help, clenching down on Soobin’s cock, making it tighter, hotter for him. It’s uncomfortable, but from the way Soobin groans, he must be doing something right. It’s only a few more hard thrusts before Soobin gasps and stills deep inside, spilling into the condom. Kai doesn’t enjoy the sensation, but it’s better than the stickiness of Soobin finishing directly inside him, an experience reserved for when they have more time to clean up afterwards.

Soobin almost collapses, his whole weight pressing Kai into the wall as he pants against the younger’s neck, just like Kai had done to him earlier. Kai hugs him tight, feeling so close, connected, overwhelmed in the best way by the older’s presence, then tugs his hair until he lifts his head and Kai can kiss him again. Soobin’s mouth is near slack, still breathing heavy, and he barely kisses back but Kai doesn’t mind. Soobin got to use him however he wanted - it’s only fair Kai gets to as well.

When the post-orgasmic haze lifts a minute later, Kai grits his teeth as Soobin pulls out, almost as slow as he first pushed in, and sets Kai back on his feet. Kai’s knees feel a little weak, the muscles in his thighs a little cramped and shaky, so he leans on Soobin and lets the older massage some feeling back into his legs, rubbing his hips, thighs and ass but ignoring Kai’s own neglected dick. He doesn’t offer to help Kai finish, but Kai doesn’t need him to. It will go away by itself in a minute anyway.

“You good?” Soobin asks, stroking circles into Kai’s jutting hipbones. Kai pushes himself upright, away from his hyung and nods. Soobin smiles, bright and satisfied, and Kai remembers why he lets the leader do this.

He’s able to stand on his own as Soobin steps back to tie off the condom and chuck it away, fastening his jeans back up, and after a quick hand through his hair he’s looking as effortless as ever, like nothing happened. He grabs Kai’s discarded pants from the floor and holds the younger steady as he gets dressed again.

They’re right on time for their next schedule.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn’t know this was a ship tbh
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/heondreds) ⋆｡ﾟ.*･☆━⊂(◕-◕´∩) always open  
> twt [@heondreds](https://twitter.com/heondreds)


End file.
